Max Eisenhardt
Magneto born Max Eisenhardt is a Mutant who believes that mutants greatest threat is humanity itself, and will do anything to stop them from destroying the mutant community. Early Life Max Eisenhardt was born on January 27, 1959 to parents Jakob Eisenhardt and Edie Eisenhardt who were able to escape the death camps together in Auschwitz, however both of their respective parents as well as Jakob's brother Erich Eisenhardt were not able to survive. Because of what his parents had gone through, Max grew up in a home with a hostile attitude towards human beings. His parents believed that all non minorities were bigots and would treat all minorities like lab-rats just because they were considered different. Max would also come to believe this. When Max was seventeen years old his mutant powers first manifested when he magnetically hurled a crowbar at his boss who was cheating him of his pay. After this display of power his boss called the police to have him arrested. Upon retuning home, Max told his parents of what had happened, terrified of what they might do to him his parents gathered up their money, gave it to him and arranged for him to get to England, but before leaving his parents told him to change his name. Just minutes after he left, the police as well as a mob arrived at the home, where the mob brutally assaulted his parents. England After arriving in England, Max went by the name of Erik Lensherr and worked as a volunteer orderly at a psychiatric hospital for WWII veterans and was able to get an apartment. Later, Max becomes romantically involved with Susanna Dane an American exchange student in Europe who is helping smuggle him from place to place. When he finds out she is having his child he tells her to go home because what she is doing is likely to get herself and her child killed. (Lorna Dane later grows up in California} In 1983, Max decided he wanted to try getting into college, and after a lot of hard work, he eventually was accepted into Oxford University. Charles Xavier In his first year at Oxford he met and fell in love with a student named Magna, with Max even revealing his Mutant abilities and real name. By the next semester the two were married, it was here he first met and became friends with Charles Xavier and Moira Kinross with the four frequently paired up on study double dates. Max and Xavier frequently debated the subject of mutants' coexistence with the rest of humanity. Over the next year of college Magna as well as Moira wound up pregnant, because of this Charles and Moira decided to finish college early and go back to America. Just before they left for America, Max and Charles had one final conversation, both realizing that their views on mutation were to different, the two wound up in a physical fight. Mutant War For some time after, Max attempted to stay on the path of righteousness, with his wife and twins Pietro and Wanda. But, that changed when his wife was murdered by someone that found out that Erik was a mutant. In a rage, Max killed his wife's murderer and friends and vowed from that time on, he would be called "Magneto". Magneto, then, began planning his campaign against the human race, and moved with his twins to Brooklyn, New York, where he had learned that mutants were gathering and hiding from humans in plain sight. Max asked Cassandra Michaels to create his first uniform. After accompanying Cassandra on a date, they were attacked by an underground monster and Magnus entertained the idea of being a hero, but, after feeling Cassandra was ungrateful, realized that his heart lay elsewhere. Years later, Magneto reemerged in costume and helmet, designed to shield from telepathy, determined to conquer the human race, to prevent their oppression of mutants as the self-proclaimed savior of mutantkind. It is certain at this time, Magneto was in a psychotic and manic state, brought on by a combination of factors, including the overuse of his immense powers. X-Men and the Brotherhood In 2002, Professor Xavier's original team of X-Men, thwarted Magneto's first act of genetic terrorism in his war with humanity, the takeover of the Cape Citadel missile base. Brotherhood When they next clashed, Magneto was leading his original Brotherhood, which included his kids Wanda and Pietro, now known as the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, Mystique, Sabretooth and Toad. Magneto, then, attempted to recruit both the Thunder God, Thor, and King of Atlantis, Namor, into his Brotherhood, but both refused. The Blob was the next candidate for recruitment, although initially saying no, he ultimately accepted membership. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 After seizing control of the planet's magnetosphere from the north magnetic pole and blackmailing the world into creating a mutant nation, the United Nations ceded to Magneto the island nation of Genosha, which had no recognized government, as a homeland for mutants. Season 4 Season 5 Powers and Abilities Powers Magnetic Field Manipulation: Superhuman power to channel and manipulate magnetic fields that exist naturally or artificially. Magneto's power is, for all practical purposes, limitless. Magneto can maintain total control of an entire planet's electromagnetic field and manipulate it accordingly. Magneto has harnessed magnetism to stop armies, raise islands from ocean floors, move mountains, change the course of rivers, and threaten to devastate the world with apocalyptic floods and continent shaking earthquakes. Magneto once blanketed the entire globe with a self-generated electromagnetic pulse that caused widespread devastation. Moreover, he can use his magnetic powers in more than one way simultaneously. He can completely assemble a complicated machine within seconds through his powers. It is unclear, however, whether he must draw magnetic force from outside himself (if so, then he can do so over vast distances), or whether he can also generate magnetic force from within himself. Nor is it clear whether Magneto's power is psionic or purely physiological in nature. * Magnetic Force-Fields: Magneto usually protects himself with a personal force field that he can quickly expand to protect large areas. His force field has withstood the effects of multiple nuclear weapons, volcanic eruptions, the depths of space and attacks from multiple Avengers or X-Men, including Phoenix, Thor, and even Galactus. * Magnetic Flight: Magneto is also capable of sustaining flight for very long distances and at varying speeds. He apparently has several means by which he achieves flight, one of which is by gliding along the planet's natural magnetic lines of force, another by simply creating a repulsive force between himself and the planet, propelling himself thus. By using his magnetic powers, Magneto can virtually travel at trans-light speeds; however, in order to travel in space, Magneto also requires his force field to breathe. * Matter Manipulation: Magneto is able to manipulate matter even to the subatomic level for a number of purposes. This might explain why, his not limited to objects with metallic properties and is able to manipulate objects with non metallic properties like wood, stone, plastics etc. * Electromagnetic Sight: By concentrating, Magneto can perceive the world around himself as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He can perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings. * Metallic Bonding: Magneto has recently presented the power to atomically bond metallic substances to any designated surface material. This newly developed technique allows Magneto to blend metallic alloys with the earth, water, and air (HoM). * Organic Iron Manipulation: Magneto can control the traces of iron within organic matter, which allows him to have full control over an opponent's body. He can manipulate the iron-enriched blood-flow to one's brain to induce aneurysms or unconsciousness, alter thoughts and perceptions, or blank a person's mind completely. He can even remove ferrous compounds from the bloodstream entirely through a person's skin. Magneto has used his magnetic abilities to extract the Adamantium bonded to Wolverine's biomolecular skeletal structure. * Geomagnetic Link: Magnus is tied very closely to Earth's EM Field. As is it effected, so is he. He knows instinctively all that happens to it, and with this link, is granted an odd sort of immortality. Earth lends him strength by it's simple existence. He draws on it all unconsciously. * Superhuman Strength: Under normal conditions, Magneto possesses the physical strength of a well conditioned athlete. However, he can channel vast amounts of magnetic energy through his body for the purpose of granting himself vast superhuman strength which limits are unknown. Whatever those limits might be, he is ultimately able to lift far in excess of 75 tons with ease. * Superhuman Stamina: As a result of increasing his strength, he dramatically increases the overall efficiency of his musculature. While magnetically enhanced, his muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. Magneto can exert himself physically for up to at least a few days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood starts to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: Under normal conditions, Magneto possesses the physical durability of a well conditioned athlete. However, he can channel vast amounts of magnetic energy through his body for the purpose of granting himself vast superhuman durability, to the point he can shrug off punches to the face from super humans such as Namor and Colossus while weakened and remain unharmed. * Superhuman Reflexes: He naturally possesses enhanced reflexes. He can further enhance this reflexes with magnetic energy. Relationships *''Relationships'': Max Eisenhardt/Relationships *''Family'': Max Eisenhardt/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- *Magna Eisenhardt (wife,deceased) *Suzanna Dane *Raven Darkholme Friends ---- *Charles Xavier (formerly) Notes *Max is Jewish. Links References File:0_0_0.46_0.01_368_304_csupload_13516576.jpg A magnetic-powered mutant, Max Eisenhardt approached mutant telepath Charles Xavier after hearing of his work saving young mutant patients with uncontrollable powers. Eisenhardt and Xavier found each other fascinating, neither having met an adult mutant before. They became close friends and started working together but soon realized their views on mutation were to different. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Millionaires Category:Mutant Category:Brotherhood Members Category:X-Men: Season 1 Characters Category:Yellowish Grey Hair Category:Blueish Green Eyes Category:Bad Characters Category:Germans Category:English Category:Widower Characters Category:Human Category:House Of Eisenhardt